High
by Lina Prewett
Summary: My first songfic - Based on 'High' by James Blunt


A/N: This story was previously published on HPFF. It was written in 2006.

* * *

_Beautiful dawn  
Lights up the shore for me.  
There is nothing else in the world,  
I'd rather wake up and see (with you)_

In the small, rickety two-storey house, settled comfortably on the edge of the hill, a man stirred. He slowly eased his long, lanky self out of the king-size feather bed and padded softly across to the large window opposite on the other side of the room. The sun was rising over the hill, slowly lightening the sky, and in the faint red light, animals could be seen moving in the forest at the back of their garden. He turned, his red hair falling over his eyes, to look down at the figure lying on the bed.  
There, chocolate brown hair splayed out around her like a halo, her soft eyelids peacefully closed, lay his love, his one true love. He walked slowly back to the bed, slipping into the warm spot he had left behind. He stroked her pale forehead, brushing the stray hairs out of her face, and studied her. He wanted to remember every detail of this one small moment, of her. He wanted to remember exactly how her frizzy hair curled, soft and light on the pillow. He wanted to remember the exact angle of the smooth curve of her nose. He wanted to remember how many freckles there were on her left shoulder, exposed by her lacy black nightgown. He wanted this one tiny space in time, just this one moment, to last forever. To be like this, forever.

_Beautiful dawn  
I'm just chasing time again.  
Thought I would die a lonely man, in endless night_

This nearly didn't happen, he nearly didn't get to be with her, to cherish her like this. She would have found someone else, someone better for her. She would have been happy, but she could never have been truly as happy as she was with him. He could never have lived with someone else. Even if she hadn't made it through, to here, he could have no-one else. He would have no-one else. Only her.  
There were many times other people seemed to get in the way, but neither of them was ever truly happy with anyone else. In the end, none of these other relationships had lasted very long; but even throughout them, their love was constant. Even if neither of them had realised this yet.

_But now I'm high; running wild among all the stars above.  
Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me_

She was the reason he kept going, the reason he still lives. Without her, he is nothing. Together, they are perfect, one functioning body and brain and soul, especially soul. She murmurs in her sleep, rolling over to face him. He is once again entranced by her; he seems to know her everything and yet nothing at all.

_Beautiful dawn  
Melt with the stars again.  
Do you remember the day when my journey began?  
Will you remember the end (of time)?_

He remembers the fights, many of them awful, when he thought he hated her. They were so long ago now, so very long ago. But then, that hate became love, even though he was too stupid to realise it, and she too stubborn. But some-one realised that they were made for each other, and they kept him going, until he asked her. She said yes. Even since that moment, they were inseparable.

_Beautiful dawn  
You're just blowing my mind again.  
Thought I was born to endless night, until you shine_

She rolls over again, and slowly opened her deep brown eyes. For a moment, neither moves, savouring the moment, searching each other's souls for the answers to life, but both also knowing they have already found it. They found all the answers, in each other. He wraps his long, freckly arms around her slim waist, holding her tightly to him.

_High; running wild among all the stars above.  
Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me_

And now he realises: his entire life, all of his short, but happy life, had been leading up to this moment. Everything. All. And his very existence depended on her answer.

_Will you be my shoulder when I'm grey and older?  
Promise me tomorrow starts with you_

"'Mione?"  
"Mmm?"  
"Will you marry me, be my one and only, stay with me forever?"

_Getting high; running wild among all the stars above.  
Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me_

"Of course, Ron, of course."


End file.
